1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a toilet-cleaning pad made by paper or other fine fiber materials where the pad is pre-saturated or pre-packed with cleaning agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
The more conventional ways to clean the toilet usually involve spreading the cleaning liquids or agents onto the surface of the toilet. Due to the gravity most of cleaning liquids quickly slide to the bottom of the toilet. Because of that the cleaning liquids usually do not have enough time to act with the surface to reach their maximum cleaning effects.
There are some patents that related to the toilet leaning. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,937 is directed to an apparatus that can be placed in a toilet bowl to absorb a stream of liquid and prevent it from splashing out of the bowl. The apparatus is made of three layers, a top flat layer of liquid permeable material, the second layer is a liquid absorbing material that could be formed from a plurality of sheets of double ply toilet tissue. The third layer is similar to the first layer of concave shape. The apparatus is generally circular and sealed together at the edge and sized to substantially cover the surface of the water in a standard commode. With the apparatus in place floating on the top of the water a stream of liquid would pass through the first layer, be absorbed by the second layer and be prevented from splashing outside of the commode. U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,340 is directed to a biolayer capsule or tablet comprised of soluble polymer containing active ingredients for odor blocking and disinfecting the toilet. These devices can be safely carried in pocket or purse and dropped into a toilet bowl providing fast action. When the action is completed the apparatus can easily be flushed down the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,399 is directed to a flushable bowl protecting liner for reducing the need for manual cleaning of the toilet. The liner may be floated on the top of the toilet bowl above water level. As solid waste is deposited onto the material it will drop into the water allowing the material to soften and wrap around the waste material. The liner may include other substances incorporated into or coated onto the liner such as a fragranced disbursing substance, antiseptic or antibiotic substance, enzymes and/or bacteria that may assist in decomposing the liner and waste, and a frictional reducing coating that makes the exterior of the liner slippery to ease its passage through the plumbing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,898 is directed to multiple compacted solids and packages thereof containing two automatic toilet bowl cleaners. One package contains a detergent and the other a bleaching agent that are separate until placed in a toilet bowl whereby they get wet and release their contents.
However, none of above-mentioned patents takes care of the problem as to the cleaning liquids quickly slide to the bottom of the toilet because of the gravity. The present invention revolves the problem efficiently and effectively.